Sir Kingsleigh
Sir Kingsleigh '(卿キングスレー, ''Kyō Kingusurē), born with the name 'Giovanni K. Kingsleigh '(ジョバンニ K. キングスレ, Jiobanni Kei Kingusurē) is a gentleman thief renowned throughout the ruins of Fiore, and is arguably the most famous one. Under the alias 'Danchou '(団長, Danchou lit. Kingpin of Heists) which is given to the thief who has the highest bounty on his head, he uses his trump card strategies to pull off many successful heists in his career. He serves as the central character of '''Fairy Tail: Into Darkness, a fanon series written by ZeAshbringer. Appearance Sir Kingsleigh is a fairly tall and muscular man who dresses in an attire considered "abnormal" for those on his age scale. He possesses the youthful build of a teenager, and is considered somehow childish for his age, as evident when he donned a pair of googles throughout the entire series. However, this was merely a fluke to conceal his true identity. His main attire consists of a dark blue trenchcoat which is sometimes left unzipped, a white shirt inside, a pair of military jeans, and a pair of fur-coated brown boots. Personality Kingsleigh's personality and behaviours are not ones that are to be taken lightly or puzzled easily, as his endeavours range from being downright insane to being calm and collected. Above all, according to Murk, Kingsleigh's behaviours and personality depend on the environment he is exposed towards, due to him being so "pure" that even the slightest exposure to evil could turn him into a monster. On the other hand, no matter what the circumstances, he is considered a gentleman and specially treats the ladies, often referring them as his "first loves". He is also undyingly loyal to his brothers, as evident when he refused to sell out his brothers' locations when he was threatened by Murk. History Born on the filthy streets and broken areas of Earth Land, Kingsleigh and his fellow brothers protected each other side by side, just to survive the cruelty the oppressive Magic Council laid waste on to their land. Resenting the government greatly, Kingsleigh began his career as a thief to steal for his brothers. Soon, he grew in power and at some point, he encountered a mysterious entity he is currently pursuing, known to him as Murk. The exact circumstances and outcome of the encounter was unknown. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess Impressive Strength: Strength-wise, Kingsleigh has displayed impressive feats such as being able to crack Murk's teeth, whose teeth is considered 100 times stronger than stainless steel, albeit slightly. Astonishing Speed and Reflexes: Accomodating to his slender build, Kingsleigh has displayed astonishing feats in terms of speed and reflexes, such as being able to grab valuable items in an instant. Not only was his astonishing speed and reflexes evident in his heists, but even the surveilence camera could not capture the scene, sometimes dismissing him as the culprit. Immense Durability and Endurance: Strangely, Kingsleigh possesses an immense amount of durability and sheer endurance, in contrast to his slender build. This was evident when he was subdued into a airborne poisoned pool and almost drowned, but was able to hold his ground and prevent his bones from decaying, due to his body's endurance and durability, albeit some of his skins being peeled off slightly. Keen Intellect: True to his ability to pull off his successful heists, Kingsleigh is considered a genius in terms of intelligence quotent, with his score being at least around 290 or even more. This is proved evident when he was pitted against the entire Earth Land in a battle of pure wits, and was able to effortlessly outpace them with his brilliant strategy. Assorted Skills Water Skipping: Frankly, Kingsleigh claims that his most absurd ability is to skim his way through the surface of water, ridiculing himself for that and even broadly boasting about it. It is revealed that Kingsleigh was trained to skim through the surface of water by multiple crooks. Ranged Weapon Specialist: Kingsleigh specializes in ranged weapon marksmanship. He is extremely adept at shooting from afar, and shoot at mid-ranged to melee-ranged using his most favored gun, the Marlin MK-X. This was evident when he took down an entire platoon of Rune Knights in an effort to beat a hasty retreat. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Kingsleigh is often praised by others through the quantity and control he has over his Magic Power, being able to manifest the sheer pressure of his Magic Power through shockwaves. *'Second Origin Activation' (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. When doing so, the Pact automatically causes this portion of one's magical power to be sealed in a series of magical seals that can only be unlocked with the fulfillment of the Pact. Shadow Magic Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): Kingsleigh is extremely proficient in the usage of his Shadow Magic, and added with his splendid creativity, is able to shift the direction and trajectory of his attacks by "merging" his attacks with the shadows of his opponent, highly capable of taking them by surprise. *'Warping Shadow Impact '(影の影響をワーピング Kage no Eikyō o Wāpingu): By merging his attacks with his opponent's shadows, he is able to use his creativity and change the direction along with the trajectory of his attacks, taking his opponent by surprise. While fairly simple, it is yet a force to be reckoned with, as he is able to punch through the wall's shadow and make his attack appear from his opponent's shadow beneath them. Phasing Magic Phasing Magic (フェイジング Feijingu Majikku): Phasing Magic enables Kingsleigh to pass through solid matter. Kingsleigh temporarily merges with the matter he is attempting to phase through, neither harming him nor the matter upon exit. He usually uses this in order to take his opponent into his attacking vincinity. Teleportation Magic Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): Teleportation Magic enables Kingsleigh to teleport himself and others to a certain location. In order to teleport a person, he must know the person's real name and the person must be able to feel his Magic Power. Trivia *His appearance is based off Yu Narukami from Persona 4. *His occupation is based off Arsene Lupin's gentleman thief title. *He is based off L from Death Note. Category:Original Characters Category:ZeAshbringer Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Caster Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protagonist